Techoblood
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: The Rangers de-stress over dinner.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

This is a very weird idea, I know. But that's what this site is for. This is my first fanfic because I never figured out to become a member until earlier today (the 13th). My random reviewer name was 'Mystic Wolf Girl' but from now on I am 'Pink Wolf Princess'. And no, I do not own the Power Rangers. If I did, there would be a new season next year AND there'd be a Power Rangers TV channel. Sigh. That'd be bliss. So yeah, prepare for an influx of out-there stories just because I now can.

Dr. K. and Dillon were just staring at the computer screen, their eyes wide. At length Dillon managed to ask, "Are you sure?"

"It is unable to lie, Ranger Black."

"Are you seriously back to that?"

"Sorry. Momentary relapse into old habits- it is common after enduring a profound shock."

"No kidding," Dillon shook his head in disbelief. "How are we going to tell the others?"

"Just tell them, I suppose."

"That'll go over well."

"Do you have a better idea?" Dr. K. inquired tartly. Dillon just smiled wolfishly at her.

"So, what's up doc?" Ziggy asked cheerfully as he brought up the rear of the other Rangers as they entered the consol room. Dr. K. glowered menacingly at him, and her hand strayed to an ominous looking neon green button. Dillon arched an eyebrow at her, and the hand retreated. Wearily Scott inquired, "What is it this time?"  
"Well, it just occurred to me that there was a slim possibility that Dillon might have blood relatives within the dome so I sent his DNA into the system."

"And?" Summer asked. Dr. K. exhaled heavily.

"It would appear that Dillon and Tenaya have a baby sister."

"There's three of you?!" Flynn yelped in panic, looking at Dillon. "Sweet mother of molasses!"

"Careful what you say, considering how she's sitting right there," Dillon grinned dryly at him, jerking his head at Dr. K. Flynn looked flabbergasted; Gem and Gemma looked merely intrigued; Summer looked befuddled; and Scott was wary. Ziggy, being Ziggy, instantly launched into a lengthy monologue at hyper speed. Dr. K. picked up a piece of candy corn, her mouth twisted sourly.

"Two of us have amnesia and I have repressed all of my memories of my life prior to Alphabet Soup. What a family."

"Yeah, you guys make my family seem functional," Scott joked. Summer nodded in agreement. Just then the alarm went off and Dr. K. informed the Rangers, "We will discuss the implications of this later. For now go-"

"Make bad guys go KA-BOOM!" Gem and Gemma finished excitedly. Grabbing a still stunned Flynn's hand Gemma laughed, "Come on, Flynn! You're our ride to the battle!"

His face lighting up from Gemma's hand in his, Flynn allowed himself to be dragged away. Shaking his head in equal parts amusement and shock Scott followed. Anxiously Summer took a single step towards Dillon.

"You okay?"

"A little bewildered," Dillon conceded with a wry grin that made Summer's heart melt into a puddle. Bouncing around them, Ziggy asked, "So? Let's get going!!! This is so cool! Hey, if I marry Dr. K. that would make us brothers, right?"

At that Dr. K. jumped about ten feet into the air with an unintelligible yell. Knowing Dr. K. as he did, Dillon figured they had five seconds before she'd start trying to blast Ziggy into a bunch of molecules with her cannons hidden throughout the Garage so he grabbed both Ziggy and Summer by their collars and ran for the door.

Feel free to review so I can know whether or not to do a second chapter. Unlike SOME authors, I will allow the poor little people who can't figure out how to log on to review too. Oh, soon I'll be able to get my avatar. I know EXACTLY what it's going to be. Alas, not a Ranger picture. I'm not THAT obsessed. Yet.


	2. 2: Family Problems

Thank you, thank you for reviewing. I love you. Please do the same for this chapter.

Arriving at the scene of the battle, the Rangers found General Crunch with a lot of Grinders waiting for them. Exchanging delighted grins, Flynn and the twins ran towards them, morphers out.

"R.P.M.! Get in gear!"

As they battled whatever Grinders got past the trio Scott and Dillon held a discussion on this latest bombshell.

"So, let me get this straight. There's you, then Tenaya, and finally the doc."

"Yep," Dillon nodded, swinging at a Grinder.

"The three of you very nearly grew up in a single house together."

"That's what siblings usually do," he grinned cockily. Scott couldn't repress a shudder. Ziggy added, "I wish I had had some siblings."

"You're an only child?" Scott asked, looking over at him. Ziggy hadn't told anyone, even Dillon, about his past before the cartels. Looking away, Ziggy focused on battling Grinders. Crunch cackled, "Time to go bye-bye, Rangers!"

A bulky, stereo-like attack-bot showed up. Gem commented, "They're starting to…"

"Run out of ideas," Gemma agreed with her twin. Morphing, Scott got out his Street Saber and went on the offensive with the attack-bot. Meanwhile Dillon headed for General Crunch. Delivering an onslaught of blows he demanded, "Where's Tenaya?"

"I don't know!" Crunch yelped, backing off. "She's probably off developing another attack-bot somewhere!"

Practically growling, Dillon took a step closer to the bulky robot. Terrified Crunch started babbling.

"Venjix and Kilobyte put on a secret mission, I don't know what it is, I swear! Just that it'll be even better than that one blimp you turned against us."

"Our Whale Zord!" the twins chorused in realization. Crunch took another step back as Dillon continued to move forward.

"And Venjix and Kilobyte have been working on upgrading Grinders, although I don't see why. I mean, they're just Grinders."

The remaining Grinders all turned to glare at their General. Stressed out, Crunch and the Grinders quickly retreated. Ziggy observed, "That was kind of pointless."

"Battles are rarely pointless, Ranger Green,' Dr. K. reprimanded him over the interlink. Unconvinced Ziggy continued, "Yeah, but usually the bad guys have a goal in mind."

"And I have no doubt they had a goal this time as well."

In Venjix's palace Venjix and Kilobyte were working on the updated Grinders, who would be stronger and faster and generally more terrifying than normal Grinders. Eyeing the final product Kilobyte flattered his and its creator.

"A work of art, my lord! The Rangers will have a rough time defeating an army of these!"

"Yes," concurred the glowing red eye. "Perhaps now we can begin a new physical form for myself?"

Arrogantly Tenaya 15 strolled into the main room. She smirked, "Crunch's distraction worked perfectly."

"Excellent," boomed Venjix, so Tenaya 15 sashayed out of the room. Shaking his head Kilobyte observed, "She's still too human, my lord."

"I know, but a method to speed up the process further has not yet been perfected."

"Perhaps-"

"My physical form comes first. I want to fight the Rangers with my own hands again."

"Yes, my lord."

Back in the Garage, the Rangers had quickly scattered so Dillon and Dr. K. could come to terms with their new-found relationship in the back room. For a long time they just stood in the middle of the room. At last Dr. K. spoke.

"I'm sorry. It's far from enough, I know, but it's all I have right now."

"That makes it enough, sis."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he grinned. "That is what you are to me now- at least until we can remember our names."

"Which might be a while… thanks to me."

"Maybe we could get Summer to hypnotize you. This time we could be sure they're not false memories."

"Sorry."

"Enough with the sorries! It's not your fault!" Dillon barked. Overcome by emotion, Dr. K. hugged him. After a moment of surprise, Dillon hugged her back. Sniffling Dr. K. drew back to confess, "I have been working on an anti-Venjix virus. It might be able to cure you and our sister."

"Considering how I'm seven percent away from the no-return zone, that'd be nice."

She allowed herself a small smile. "I have a family."

"You've always had one," Dillon reminded her. "It's just you're finding out about your blood family now."

Suddenly an out-of-breath Vasquez appeared on one of Dr. K.'s screen.

"Doctor!"

"Yes?"

"That girl robot showed up and kidnapped the Colonel and Leroy!"

"Leroy?" chorused Dr. K. and Dillon dubiously. Blushing bright red Vasquez tried to amend, "Er, Hicks."

"Sis," Dillon muttered under his breath, his eyes closed. Dr. K. hypothesized correctly that he was referring to Tenaya this time. She reassured the older woman, "I'll inform the Rangers of the situation and prepare a rescue mission."

"I'm coming."

"Vasquez," Dr. K. sighed heavily.

"I'm coming."

"Let her," Dillon recommended. Dr. K. rolled her eyes but conceded, "You may accompany the Rangers as long as you do not interfere with their objective."

Vasquez opened her mouth but Dillon informed her, "Just be grateful she's letting you go. Better hurry over before she changes her mind."

Nodding, Vasquez disconnected the connection. Over the intercom Dr. K. called in the other Rangers. Half-jokingly Flynn asked, "What now? Is one of us a long-lost cousin of yours or something?"

"No. Venjix has captured the Colonel and Hicks."

"Dad!" Scott yelped. Despite their rocky relationship, Scott still loved and admired his father greatly. Summer asked, "So we're going to rescue him?"

"Yes. Vasquez has insisted on coming, and Dillon can not go to be on the safe side, so who's going besides Scott?"

Bouncing up and down the twins raised their hands. Scott grinned, "I'm down with that. I'd also like Ziggy along."

"Me?" he squeaked. Scott reminded him. "You were able to teleport yourself and Dillon at the same time. If necessary you could do it with Dad."

"Okay," he agreed, looking green even for a Ranger of that color.

That's the second chapter. Read and review!

And yes, there may or may not be Hicks/Vasquez fluff later on. What? Those two make a cute couple…


	3. 3: Saviors

Scott, Ziggy, Gem, Gemma, and Vasquez have left the safety of the dome to infiltrate Venjix's palace to rescue Colonel Truman and Hicks. Meanwhile Dr. K. has invented a possible cure for Dillon. Will they all succeed? Read and find out!

"It's so big," Ziggy whispered as the quintet peered over a hill to gaze upon the smoke-belching fortress. Next to him Vasquez gulped loudly. Even Gem and Gemma seemed subdued. But Scott was undeterred in his determination to rescue his father.

"Let's go."

In silence they crept into the palace. Hurriedly they snuck into the bowels of the palace where the cells were eerily empty. Waving a bio-scanner Vasquez told Scott, "I'm reading something about fifty feet ahead… but there's also a strong robotic aura there."

"Tenaya," Gem and Gemma predicted. Ziggy said, "How about I distract her while the rest of you pull off the rescue?"

The other three Rangers just looked at him. Vasquez stated, "I'm not a Ranger so how about me? One hybrid Ranger is one too many."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked. Resolutely she nodded. With misgiving Scott told her, "All right. Go around back and sneak up on her. We'll try to be as fast as we can."

With a quick nod Vasquez loped off.

"There," Dr. K. sighed contentedly back in the Garage, holding up a vial full of a clear, glowing liquid. Dillon asked dubiously, "That'll cure me?'

"It's the very opposite of the Venjix Virus. It already worked on a battered Grinder I got my hands on a few months back. Here Fuzzball!"

A fluffy brown kitten ran up to Dillon, purring.

"I'm going to turn into a kitten?!"

"Nonsense. It's sole similarity to its counterpart is that it's sentient. It will be able to recognize you as partially human so therefore make you entirely human. As the process for Fuzzball here took several hours earlier last night it will presumably take two or three hours to occur. Any interruptions could completely undo the process. I learned that the hard way."

Dillon decided not to ask, instead commenting, "Since the others are off keeping Venjix busy you think now is a good time to do it?"

"Yes. Best make yourself comfortable."

Quietly Dillon laid down on the chair Dr. K. always strapped him down in whenever she wanted to scan him, slipping off his Ranger jacket. Rolling up his shirt sleeve, she injected him. Dillon's eyes closed.

Tenaya 15 was whistling her tune again, standing at ease in the middle of the hallway, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Wheeling around, she found herself receiving a punch in the jaw from Vasquez. Infuriated she attacked back, leading to a battle. Barely breathing Scott peered into the nearby cells, finally locating the one holding his father and Hicks.

"Dad!" he grinned, starting to pick the lock. Relieved the Colonel approached the cell door.

"Scott. I should have known you would come."

When Vasquez started to tire the twins, already morphed, joined in. Knowing it wouldn't be much longer until Tenaya realized why the attack was occurring, Ziggy morphed and used his Turbo Axe to cleave the door in two. Scott quickly shepherded the three of them towards the door before letting out an ear-piercing whistle. Hurriedly the other trio left off the battle to leave as well. Then all seven raced back to the vehicles with Tenaya at their heels.

An hour later the dome of Corinth was in sight, but behind them they knew Venjix was preparing a massive attack of his new Grinders. They quickly got inside where a Jeep was waiting to take the Colonel, Hicks, and Vasquez back to headquarters to be scanned for any possible health problems. The four Rangers waited by the gate for the attack to come. They didn't have to wait long.

Led by Tenaya scores of Grinders stormed through the gate. These Grinders had tougher armor and bigger blasters as well as spikes on their heads. As one the four Rangers morphed.

"R.P.M.! Get in gear!"

Spotting the battle on one of her screens Dr. K. called Flynn and Summer to alert them to it. But the six Rangers were just holding their own against the new Grinders. Paler than usual, Dr. K. looked back at the still Dillon. She had no choice.

He-he. Evil cliffhanger! What must Dr. K. do? Here's a clue (ooh, it rhymed!). She does NOT wake up Dillon. Then what is it? Review if you have an idea.


	4. Chapter 4: The Pink RPM Ranger

Fine, fine, fine. Because there have been a number of nice reviews I am continuing with this story. I'll comment on who later- but I have NO idea what the acronyms you used stand for, Percabethian. Sorry. Although I did like it. But on the plus side, the first book in the next Camp Half-Blood series is coming out this fall/winter I hear. And next year… new Power Rangers! Whoop whoop!

Oh, and for this fanfic there won't be dozens and dozens of hybrids in the city (including Vasquez & Hicks). Just saying that plot twist was not appreciated by me. And I'm sure where this falls in the canon plotline… pre "Run Ziggy Run" for sure. All I know is that I am way off it.

I own neither Percy Jackson nor Power Rangers. But this is the plot bunny for chapter four, which I believe is mine.

"AGH!" went Ziggy, swinging his Turbo Axe around wildly. Feeling the whoosh of air caused by the swing behind him Flynn protested, "Ziggy!"

"Sorry!"

Five of the Rangers were struggling against the new Grinders while Summer and Tenaya were dueling a little ways off. Suddenly a neon pink moped appeared around the corner. Gem and Gemma cocked their heads at it.

"Huh?"

Braking just a few yards away from the battle Dr. K took off her matching helmet. She walked towards the battle.

Instead of her usual uniform of a white lab coat over what looked like a navy private academy uniform, Dr. K wore jeans, a pink T-shirt, and a Ranger jacket with pink stripes on the sleeves.

Even Ziggy was speechless.

A set look on her face, Dr. K attached a morpher resembling her big brother's and Ziggy's on her wrist. A quick glow of pink light emitted from her body just before she called out the morphing call.

"R.P.M.! Get in gear!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Tenaya 15 griped as Dr. K transformed into-

"Pink RPM Ranger!"

Her uniform was (of course) pink, with a gold details again like Dillon and Ziggy's Ranger suits. Except hers had a skirt like Summer and Gemma's suits. The symbol on her chest had a one with a sideways butterfly next to it and her visor was circular.

"All right, let's see if I'm as good as my siblings in battle!" Dr. K commented. "Zeo Glaive!"

A pink staff capped by a foot long golden blade appeared in her hand. With a smirk Tenaya rushed for her. The two sisters then dueled each other while the other Rangers were freed to take care of the new Grinders. Noticing that the Rangers were taking care of the updated Grinders Tenaya stepped back.

"This isn't over," she warned them before loping off. Rather smugly Dr. K demorphed. Demorphing as well the others ran up to her.

"Wow! That was-"

"_A_mazing!" sang Gem, finishing Gemma's sentence. Scott chuckled, agreeing, "Those were some sweet moves."

"Yes, well," she shrugged, breathing slightly heavily. "I believe both Ranger Green and I need to train some more."

Ziggy gulped, but remained silent.

"Where have you been hiding this?" Summer grinned.

"It was something I've been saving for a Red alert day. And today was that day," Dr. K shrugged modestly. "My Zords aren't quite configured yet so you'll still be on your own in that area for a while longer."

"All right," Flynn smiled. "I think this warrants a smoothie!"

"No, because more Grinders or an attack-bot are sure to attack before you can finish," Scott reprimanded him. Wistful, Flynn didn't argue.

"We really ought to head back to the Garage," Dr. K informed the others.

Once there, the first thing Dr. K did was to check on her older brother. Still out of it, Dillon's robotic implants were slowly but surely shrinking due to the virus. Contented, she sat down at her consul to work.

Humming casually Ziggy came in.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, Ranger Green."

"Okay," Ziggy nodded, turning to leave. "Thanks for the update… Ranger Pink."

As he left Dr. K shook her head.

"I suppose I deserved that."

Summer was next to enter the inner chamber of the Garage, an hour or two later. Dillon's robotic implants were all but gone and he seemed to be exiting the coma-like state the reverse virus had induced. Thumbs in her belt loops she walked over to the younger girl.

"Hey, doc?"

"Yes?"

"Could you give me a time line on like on how this happened? You, Dillon, Tenaya…?"

"Well, I am seventeen going on eighteen, so I was born in late 2001. Dillon's physical age is roughly twenty, meaning he was born some time in 1999. That must mean that Tenaya was born in 2000 and is now nineteen or perhaps eighteen going on nineteen."

"And you were taken to Alphabet Soup when you were four, right?"

"Red tricycle," mumbled Dillon. Dr. K looked over at him at this final proof that they were siblings.

"Yes."

Unsure of what was going on, Summer got the conversation back on track.

"That'd be 2005, right?"

"Correct."

"Maybe that's why Dillon has been so determined to get his sister back," Summer mused. "Because he had already lost one, and didn't want to lose the other."

"Probable but we may never know… the sat-bot still erased Dillon's memories and the recovery virus won't un-erase them."

"Surely they have to be somewhere within the Venjix system," Summer frowned at the idea of Dillon never remembering his true self.

"Yes, but where?" Dr. K sighed. "Humanity might be overall better than machines but both have their limits."

"Then find Venjix's," Summer urged her. "After all, you created it."

"Yes, but I can't sleep on so many nights on the question of why my handlers had me create it. Why would they want a sentient computer virus? Why?"

"Maybe because they were pure evil?" Ziggy yelled through the open door. With an eye roll Dr. K pressed the button to slide shut the door. Summer hid a smile.

Dillon shifted on the chair, his eyelids flickering. Quietly Summer walked over to him and stroked his brow. Now Dr. K smiled.

"I'm glad that someday we'll be sisters by marriage."

Summer glanced sidelong at her, but Dr. K had already resumed work. So Summer slipped her hand down to Dillon's shoulder and kept it there.

Meanwhile, Dillon was dreaming. Or not. He wasn't sure.

_He was somewhere, surrounded by lights in a thousand colors swirling and fading and brightening. Out of them came a strong bright green glow._

**You are of his, and therefore of this.**

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Dillon demanded, but the glow was gone, having merged back into the colors. There was nothing and everything in this place, whatever it was. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed._

When he opened them, he found himself looking into Summer's teal eyes. Yet behind them he could see the thousand colors, and in the reflection of his eyes in hers he could see them in his eyes too.


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner Thoughts

How's this for irony? I'm 94% positive that the guy who'll play Baron (next year's Blue) is the real-life big brother of the actress who played K. Well, I KNOW that Anton & Olivia Tennet are brother and sister. What I'm not entirely sure of is if Anton really is going to play Baron. If he does… I think I can feel the world shrinking.

Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me. Got it? And Percabethian… I guess I deserved the 'fine' comment. I just have been focusing on my 'fluff' stories lately. They're like PG-13 romance novels. And yes PinkRangerV Fluffball will be a reoccurring character. I'll talk to everyone else next time, okay? And Saban owns the Power Rangers, not me.

Dinner was quiet that evening. It had been a long day, with shock after shock. There was too much going on in the Rangers' heads for any of it to be expressed out loud. For once Dr. K had joined the others at the dinner table… although that was mostly to the centerpiece of a mixed-candy bowl courtesy of Ziggy. Dressed in their usual (minus the Ranger jackets) everyone contented themselves eating the chicken noodle soup Ziggy had made along with some buns from a supermarket. Fluffball was eating chicken noodle soup as well… minus the noodle part.

Scott, while relieved that his dad was okay, knew that it wouldn't take long for the next blow-up to occur. He was fairly sure that his dad was still peeved at them all due to them not telling him about K being the accidental instigator of the Venjix Virus. What his dad seemingly hadn't realized that they hadn't told him in an attempt to prevent what had occurred. Half-fleetingly Scott wondered how much longer it would be until Dillon and Summer hooked up. Whatever romantic feelings he had had towards were long gone and everyone knew it. So? What was holding them back now?

Flynn was working out all the details of what all these changes could mean. First and foremost was that Dillon would take an active role in Ziggy's determination to date Dr. K. Although why Dillon would want to be related to Ziggy was beyond him. He was a fine lad but still! And with Dr. K having invented a cure for the implants, both she and Dillon would work to recover their missing sister. And at long last Ziggy would have a sparring partner on his level. No matter how hard the rest of them tried, they just ended up creaming him without teaching him anything other than to lash out randomly and to hide whenever possible. Not a good idea for a Power Ranger. And what was worse was that Flynn knew he was heading towards a confrontation with Gem. He didn't want it to occur but Gem simply refused to consider the idea of him and Gemma being more than friends. Understandable with what the two had gone through together but love wasn't exactly a biddable force. K hadn't been a threat to their twin-ness but Flynn knew that Gem saw him as a threat to that. Sweet mother of molasses.

Summer kept trying to keep her eyes on her soup, but they kept darting up towards a sleepy-looking Dillon. He was so hot… and not just on the exterior. Past that bad boy attitude was a lot of parental/fraternal instincts, loyalty, and honor. What Summer wanted to know was if Dillon's heart was hers? Everyone else in the Garage seemed to know so but did Dillon agree? And Dr. K as a Ranger. She was a decent fighter, but not as good as the others (save Ziggy). One-on-one time for that pair? Summer shuddered at the mayhem that would result no matter how they resolved or further messed up matters.

Ziggy wasn't very hungry for once. Dr. K had looked so unbelievably hot in her pink spandex (er… her pink-hued bioelectric suit thing). Hotter than she normally was. How did she not realize how hot she was? If Dillon, Tenaya, and K all came from the same genetic pool he really wanted to meet their parents. Seriously. Their mom was probably as hot as K and Tenaya. What? Ziggy was in love, not blind.

Shoving everything else to the back of his mind Dillon focused on the dream-vision-hallucination-thing he had had while being healed. All those colors… and that green glow. The green glow hadn't been a part of the rest of the colors yet at the same time it was. Dillon didn't understand how that could be. Yet it was. And was it just him, or was Summer sneaking looks at him? Should he ask her out after dinner? Sure, he was 'just' human again but the world was still a wreck. And what if she said no? She dug him, so she'd said yes, right? But he still had no memory. Who'd want to date a guy with no memory? Compromise time. Ask Summer out to dinner somewhere (ask Ziggy for ideas) to talk about his weird experience while in the coma. A demi-date. That could work. Yeah, he'd do that.

Gem was slurping up his soup. It was so YUMMY! But what he was supposed to do about Flynn's interest in his sister and his sister's interest in Flynn? It wasn't like he could keep them apart- they ALL lived in the Garage. But Gem didn't like it. Gemma was HIS sister. End of story. But the way K had made the bad guys go BOOM was sweet! He should make some MORE blasting putty after dinner. Then hide it under FLYNN's bed! Wait. Gemma would NOT like that. Maybe in the Colonel's desk? No, the Colonel wouldn't like that. Hmm… Gem needed to think this over.

Flynn was SO cute! Gemma knew he liked her, and was pretty sure that he knew that she liked him back. And he was SUCH a good mechanic. She was sorry that she had NEVER managed to try one of his smoothies so far. She bet that they were DELICIOUS! But what Ziggy had yelled to K earlier made a LOT of sense. Why had their handlers made K make the Venjix Virus? What PURPOSE it did have? Maybe it was meant to be used as it WAS being used- to scare and hurt people. Poor K. But now they were all POWER RANGERS! And soon the world would be HAPPY again! Especially after she was Flynn's GIRLFRIEND!

It was nice, K had to admit, being with the Rangers. The other Rangers, she corrected herself. She was now one of them. That would take some getting used to. Being part of a group. Now that she was a Ranger, were both she and Scott the team leaders? Or just Scott now? Ugh. But that was the least of her problems. The way Ziggy's eyes had bugged out at the sight of her in spandex had made her blush. Blush! He viewed her as attractive… which was as odd as the rest of him. All that energy… she felt it rushing through her whenever he got close to her. How awkward. But frankly, what Ziggy was experiencing was most likely a juvenile infatuation. He'd get over his feelings towards her. The **real** problem was if she'd get over her feelings towards him.

Standing up, Flynn commented, "Well, I'm done. Dad called me yesterday and said he was going to make snicker doodles today so I'm going over to help him eat them up."

"Ooh! Can I come?" Gemma asked, bouncing up and down in her seat. Barely managing not to flush Flynn replied, "I don't see why not."

Gem did not look happy at all so Flynn hurriedly offered, "Gem, you can come too if you want."

"I want to," Gem nodded firmly, rising from his chair. Rolling her eyes, Dr. K sprinkled candy corn into her soup.

"Gross," noted Ziggy. But then he went and did the same thing. Stirring the soup, he then tried some of the modified mixture.

"Not bad," he decided.

"You all are so weird," Scott sighed, ladling more soup into his bowl. With happy shrugs the twins followed Flynn towards the blue Hummer. Sardonically Dillon commented, "Like you aren't?"

Scott had to smile at that.

"It's my night to do the dishes," Summer noted. Dillon volunteered, "I'll help."

"You sure? You look kind of tired," Summer fretted.

"We're not going on patrol," Dillon argued mildly. "We're doing the dishes."

"Well… okay."

After that dinner relapsed into a mellow silence.


End file.
